About hidden love and friendship
by Katharina
Summary: Chloe tells how she fell in love with Lex, how they had to hid their love and how Lana helped them


About hidden love and friendship  
  
By Katharina  
  
Rating: R (in the later chapters) Disclaimers: Last tome I checked I didn´t own anything! Author´s note: I haven´t even seen the end of season one yet, so please be kind if I got something wrong. Lana lives with Chloe, although I´ve got no clue why, but apparently she will move in with her. Anyway just to be safe I call this AU and it definately is a futurefic. Basically it´s Chloe telling how she met the person she loves, which, of course, is Lex.  
If somebody would have told me, lets say three years ago, that things would turn out like this I would have never believed it. Don't get me wrong though, I'm happy and I would never want to change anything.  
  
If it wouldn't have been for Clark Kent I´d be never in love with Lex Luthor. How ironical, don't you think? I've been madly in love with Clark for several years. I honestly can't remember what I saw in him. Don't get me wrong, we're still friends, which will never change, but I really don't understand why I thought that I was in love with him. There has never been any passion between us, no sexual attraction, no chemistry... Still up to my Junior year at High School I though that he was the only guy I could ever truly love. Boy was I wrong. There's no specific date or something where I stopped mooning over Clark, no special time when I was over him, it happened slowly. But I know the time day it all started. It was the November of my Junior year. The day I sat in the Talon waiting for Clark. He had called me earlier and said that he wanted to talk to me. Which back then meant that he either wanted me to do a little research for him or he needed some excuse to be at the Talon, where he could drool all over Lana Lang. I knew this, still I never canceled a single date. It was kind of pathetic, I guess. Anyway that day Clark never came to the Talon. I don't know what he was doing instead. Probably rescuing some complete strangers or fighting against this weeks meteor freak. So I sat there, lonely, and tried to drain my sorrows with coffee. When I was at my fourth cup, Lex Luthor, Clarks best friend and Smallvilles richest citizen, entered. My dad works at his plant and I had met him occasionally when he was around Clark. If you would have asked me right then I probably would have told you that I don't like him. Whenever we saw each other we were arguing (which hasn't really changed, but that's not the point). We just never seemed to get along. On the other hand I enjoyed our verbal encounters. At least the guy had some brain and didn't ignore me like my friends tend to do. However since I was mad at Clark I was in no mood to argue with anyone. So I just gave him a short nod when he greeted me and continued to sulk in my misery. Only a few moments later I looked up and noticed that he had taken the seat next to me. "You know you could have asked if this seat was already taken." I snapped. Okay, maybe I was in the mood for a little arguing. "Why should I have done that, Ms Sullivan?" "Because, Mr. Luthor, that would have been polite. Maybe I expect some company." "But I'm not exactly known as the nicest guy in town, so why should I care if I'm polite or not?" "Whose fault is that?" "Are you?" "Am I what?" "Expecting someone? And are you implying that it's my fault that this town thinks so less of me?" "Well if you show those manners around everybody you can't really blame them, can't you? And yes I am waiting for somebody." "You're not by any chances waiting for Clark?" "Why, did you see him?" "No, just guessing." "Why?" "What do you mean, Chloe?" "Why were you suspecting that I was waiting for Clark? It could have been Pete or someone else." "Yeah, could be. But, if you must know, Clark seems to be the only one who can make you look so sad." "Oh!" I can tell you I had to think about his answer a lot. Sadly I always ended up agreeing him. Also I was surprised that he had noticed. Heck, until then even I didn't realize. "Do you need a ride home?" Having completely forgotten about him I looked up confused. "They are closing" he explained. "Oh." I had completely lost the track of time. "Clark was supposed to drive me home." "Then come on, I´ll take you." So we left together. On the way home we fought about the music, speeding... But I think you get the idea. When I finally came home I went up to my room and continued thinking about Clark. Why didn't he come? Why did he never look at me in the same way he was looking at Lana???  
So please tell me if you liked it and if you don´t, tell me anyways! 


End file.
